PAWcraft (Part II)
By The Minecraftian Creeper Author's note: This isn't excatly a sequel to PAWcraft, it's just the other page kept giving me problems, and I couldn't handle it, and I wasn't getting anything done. So I'm continueing with a chapter 8 on this page. Just to be clear, not really a sequel. Ok, now that that is out of the way, let's start with chapter 8 of the story. Characters that have not been mentioned in the last character introduction: (Keep in mind that some future characters were introduced the first character intro, and I will not copy their names down, as it will be unnessary, and a complete waist of time.) Zoe Trent (LPS) Sugar Sprinkle (LPS) Pepper Clark (LPS) The 10th Doctor (Doctor Who, David Tenant) Rose Tyler (Doctor Who) The 11th Doctor (Doctor Who, Matt Smith) Amy Pond (Doctor Who) Amy (Mechanic, Terraria style) for first 7 chapters, go back to PAWcraft. Ch. 8: Another world-cross? Umreon:" Anyways, so what do guys do?" Chase:" We're the PAW Patrol, in our other world we rescued people and pups who need help." Marshall:" Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help!" Chase remembered Ryder again. Skye:" What's wrong Chase?" Chase:" I don't want to talk about it." Meanwhile, in the Crimson, a purple little Cavalier King Charles Spaniel was just waking up, and she felt dizzy. Zoe Trent:" Uh... what happened? Where am I? Am I covered in... BLOOD!?" A small kitten, with sprinkles on her head and tail, came by Sugar Sprinkle:" Whoa, you ok Zoe?" Zoe:" No Sugar Sprinkle, I am not ok! I have blood all over me for no reason! Are you not freaking out about this?" Sugar Sprinkle:" Meh... I guess I'm just too laid back to worry abou personal appearence like you do." Zoe: Oh, this is going to be a horrible day." Sugar:" Well, if you're that worried, there is some not-red land overthere." Zoe looked in the direction Sugar Sprinkle pointed. It was a forest. Zoe:" Oh! Sugar Sprinkle you're a life saver!" Zoe hugs Sugar Sprinkle, gripping her tightly. Sugar:" Um... yeah, if you want to keep your life, I would suggest running away." Zoe:" Why?" Sugar:" That's why?" The sprinkled cat points behind Zoe. Face monsters, chimeras, and blood crawlers were after them. Zoe:" Let's get out of here!" Zoe grabs Sugar's paw, and starts running. She sees a house and thinks it would be ok to stay. Zoe:" We should be safe from those... things in here." They get in and they slam the door shut. They take a deep breath in, and let it out. Rocky:" Hey who are you two?" Zoe:" Huh? Oh, uh... see..." Sugar:" We came here from Earth, and we woke up in an area literally made of hardened blood." Cyril:" The Crimson?" Zoe:" Hey, how can you understand us?" Sugar:" He's probably one of those rare people like Blythe who who can also talk to animals." Chase:" What are you talking about, the only animals people can understand on Earth are dogs." Zoe:" No they can't, I've tried a bunch of times, but no one understands me like Blythe does." Chase:" Who's Blythe?" Zoe:" Get this, she is a human who can actually talk to animals." Cyril:" It is possible that in some worlds, animals can be under stood by humans, and in other worlds they can't. There are other parallel versions of Earth." Chase:" How do you know that? You haven't even been to Earth." Cyril:" I'm the Terrarian Guide. I know everything apart from how to deal with the abnoctious, spoted young hero." Chase:" Where is Marshall anyway?" Marshall:" Right here, did you need me Cha-...?" Marshall stopped in his sentence as he saw the little purple dog in front of him. He stared at her, with eyes of love, and his heart raced like it never did before. Zoe:" Um... is he ok?" Sugar Sprinkle walked upto him and saw him looking directly at Zoe. Then she walked back to the purple puppy, and whispered in her ear. Zoe:" Are you serious?" Sugar nodded with smile. Zoe:" I am going to protend I never heard that." Chase:" Uh... anyways, I'm Chase, and that there is Marshall." Marshall:" Hey, you look nice, heheh." He blushed bright red, and waited for a response, but all she did was shun him, making him feel bad. Chase:" Here is Rocky, Skye, April, Cyril, Zuma, Rubble, Everest, Katie, Cali, Jake, Alfred, and Umbreon." Zoe:" I am Zoe Trent, and this is Sugar Sprinkle." Umbreon:" Mmmm... her sprinkles sure look delice!" Sugar:" I'll let you have a lick." Umbreon:" Oh no, I couldn't." Sugar:" Ya suuuuure?" Umbreon thought it over. Umbreon:" Ok. But only 'cause you're offering." Rocky:" Gross! Do you know what that cat roles around in?" Umbreon:" Well duh, sprinkles obviously." She licked one of the sprinkles on Sugar's head, and her face felt like it was bursting happiness. Sugar:" Well, what do you think?" Umbreon:" Best kitty sprinkle I've ever tasted!" Chase:" Is it really that good." Everest:" Can I have a taste?" Sugar:" Sure." All the pups had a tast of her delicious sprinkle head, except Rocky who found it to be unhealthy, especially from off of a kittens head. Sugar:" Come on Zuma, you know you want some." Rocky:" Uh... I'm Rocky, the Chocolate lab is Zuma, and no, I don't want any." Sugar:" You sure?" Rocky:" Yes." Sugar:" You really sure?" Rocky:" Yes, now leave me be." Sugar:" Are you really really really really really sure?" Rocky:" Yes, what part of I don't want any do you not understand!" Sugar didn't answer, she just smiled at him with her big kitty eyes. Rocky:" Fine, but only one." He licked a small sprinkle off her head, and it was so good, he couldn't stop. Sugar:" Haha, that tickles!" Chase:" And you said you didn't want any." Chase smirked at him, ammused as Rocky just sat and stared a sharp stare at him. Everyone else giggled at Rocky. Evvie came from upstairs. Evvie:" Alright, freaks and nuts, let's get a move on before my temper cranks to the next level!" Zoe:" Ooh, a diva are you, I sort of like that kinda style." Evvie:" I guess you can say that about me, I'm Evvie, and who are you?" Zoe:" I'm Zoe Trent, and this is my friend Sugar Sprinkles." Evvie:" Alright Zoe and Sugar, you two will come with us." Sugar:" Ooh, are we going hiking or something?" Evvie:" Or something." Zoe:" And a sassy attitude, she keeps getting better." They head off toward the Crimson. Ch. 9: Crimson Brain Zoe:" Uh... miss Evvie, this is the way me and Sugar came from." Evvie:" And I care why?" Zoe:" Well, it's just that, this place you call 'Crimson' will sort of cramp my style. And also, I'm afraid of blood, and it makes me feel sick." Evvie:" Well then I hope you brought a barf bag and not a blood bag! Hahahahaha!" Sugar:" Hahahaha, and I thought Pepper was the doer of bad puns!" Evvie:" Yeah, that was pretty good." Marshall:" I'm really glad you're able to come with us this time Chase." Chase:" Don't mention it." Marshall:" But between you and me, I'm really glad that new pup is with us." Chase:" I don't think she's your type. She seems awfully kind of mean to you, and she's kind of got that diva-ish act." Marshall:" I appreciate you looking after me, but I think she and I were meant to be together." Chase:" Then you go get her Marshall." They reach the Crimson, and head for the blood cave. Zoe:" Ooooh, I hoped I'd never see this horrible place again." Evvie:" Hey, if you wanna be a diva and all, you got learn to get dirty." Zoe:" I think she has the wrong idea of what a 'diva' is." Marshall:" It's ok Zoe, I'll hold your paw." Zoe:" I'm not scared of this dump." She then heard some gross sounds coming from inside the cave, and she gulped hard. Zoe:" Ok yes I am, I'm very scared!" She grasps Marshall's front left paw, and holds it close to her. Marshall blushes, she is holding his paw. They all go in, and walk through the tunnel of blood. Rubble starts shaking. Rubble:" I hope thier isn't any spiders here." He looked up and saw a blood crawler on the ceiling. It dropped in front of him, and he screamed. Alfred used his book of skulls to summon a magic flaming skull and redirect the crawler. It turned around, and went after him. It jumped and Marshall swung his sword at it. It died, and they continued. Zoe was feeling a little better about Marshall, she completely forgot she was trying to stay away from him. She blushed, and held his paw once more. Evvie:" Alright, just like with the shadow orbs in the corruption we need to break these crimson hearts with any hammer." Rocky:" I got it!" He used his tool arm to crush the crimson heart with his hammer. But the heart exploded and left blood everywhere. Zoe:" Agh, my beautiful fur!" Marshall:" Don't worry, I can't can wash you with my hose." He called out his hose, and sprayed Zoe. Zoe:" Marshall!" Marshall:" Oops, sorry heh. You still look pretty." Zoe just grunted and looked away again, and started walking. Marshall:" I was just trying to help." Chase:" You tried Marshall, that's all that matters." Marshall:" Well I'm not going to stop 'til I win over her heart." They broke open another heart, this time Marahal protect Zoe. Instead it went all over him. But she still wasn't amused. Rocky:" Alright guys, last one." Umbreon:" Can I get this one?" Rocky:" Um... sure." Umbreon used Dark Pulse tobreak the heart open, and a giant brain Evvie mentioned was the Brain of Cthulhu awoke. Brain of Cthulhu:" Hahaha!" Marshall swung his Terra Blade, and it hit the giant brain, but it didn't do a scratch." Marshall:" Are you kidding me?" Brain:" Hahahaha! You can't kill me!" Cyril:" The Creepers!" Chase:" What?" Cyril:" Those eyeballs are called Creepers, not the explodey ones but these ones, they are sheild to the Brain of Cthulhu, kill them, you'll expose the Brain's we point!" So the pups worked together to cut through all of the eyeballs, and Umbreon used Shadowball, Evvie used Dryad's Bane, Alfred used his book of skulls, and Cyril used his wooden bow. The Creepers were finished, the brain ripped open on one side, and a massive crimson heart showed. Brain of Cthulhu:" Gerrr, I'll treat you!" He grabbed Zoe with his tentacles, and started crushing her. Marshall:" Oh no, Zoe I'll save you... Whoa!" He slipped on some blood, and fell. Zoe:" Oh, my hero! (Sarcastic)" Chase helped Marshall up, and Marshall stuck his blade into the heart. The Brain exploded, and went everwhere. Marshall:" I'm really sorry, I slipped." Zoe:" It's ok Marshall. I was being a little rude earlier. But you would feel the same way if you were in a strange place, and didn't know what in the world was going, right?" Marshall:" That's just the thing, I'm the adventurous type, when I first got here, I didn't take anything seriously. I guess I was just too laid back to even care." Zoe:" You sound like Sugar Sprinkle." Marshall:" What?" Zoe:" Ugh! Never mind. Just shut up and kiss me. Marshall and Zoe kissed, and they both liked it. Skye:" Aw, Marshall got the girl he loved after all." Just then, a certain skunk came by. Pepper:" Zoe! Sugar Sprinkle! Zoe?" Zoe got really embarrissed and pushed Marshall away. Zoe:" Pepper?" Pepper:" Uh... never mind. I was trapped by this brain thingy, and he kept yapping about killing this 'new hero' or something." Marshall:" Yeah, well the hero just killed him." Pepper:" Let me guess, did you gave him a 'brain' tomb-er? Hahahaha! Get it? 'Brain' 'tomb'! Hahaha!" Zoe:" That's Pepper. She's a comedian." Marshall:" Ooooooh! So am I." Sugar:" You Marshall?" Marshall:" If being the clumsiest dalmation in the world counts." Pepper:" Meh... it's a start." Evvie:" Hey, can we get a move on, we still have a giant Queen Bee to kill!" Marshall:" Why are we yelling?!" Evvie:" Zip it smart allic!" Chase:" Where do we find a queen bee?" Evvie:" In an under ground jungle bee hive! Duh!" Pepper:" Is she always like that?" Everyone:" Yes!" Marshall:" How are we supposed to get inside an underground bee hive?" Suddenly, a big blue 1960's british police box showed up out of nowhere, and a man came out. ???:" Has any one here seen a young lady named Rose Tyler?" Ch. 10: Doctor Whorraria ???:" Seriously, has any one seen this girl, this girl in this picture, Rose Tyler. Her mum is going to be very upset if I don't find her." Evvie:" Nope, haven't seen a thing handsome." ???:" Exuse me, but I am 900 years old." Evvie:" I'm 500, and I could do this all day." Chase:" Ok, who in the world are you Mr. 900." ???:" I'm the Doctor." Pepper:" Doctor Who?" 10th Doctor:" Simply the Doctor, and how are you animals talking, the TARDIS is only supposed to translate human and alien language." Zoe:" The who and what now?" Rocky:" How did you get here?" Doctor:" This is the TARDIS, the Time And Relative Dimension In Space, it can travel anywhere in time and space." Cyril:" It's a box." Doctor:" That's right, but not just any box, a 1960's British police box, but that is beside the point where am? I what time is this?" Cyril:" You are in Minecraftia." Zoe:" Ehem, can your... TARDIS... thingy... take a us to a giant bee hive?" Doctor:" Oi, are you mad? I've got a time machine that can take you anywhere, and you chose a giant bee hive?" Evvie:" That bee hive is the next test for hero. He is the dalmation, and he needs to be put through some tests and trials before killing the Wall of Flesh, and restore our land. Then he needs to kill the Moon Lord to finish the purification." Doctor:" Well, if there is a planet needs saving, that's where I come in. Very well then Allons-Y!" They all get in the TARDIS, and it takes them to the bee hive, but the TARDIS accidentally crushed the bee larva. Evvie:" Where's the bee larva? It should be right here." Doctor:" Bee larva?" Evvie:" We have to break the bee larva to summon the Queen Bee." Evvie looked where the TARDIS landed, and underneath was the remains of the larva. Evvie:" Well, looks like you already did it." They heard loud buzzing. Zoe:" Um... Evvie." They all looked up at an angry Queen Bee. She came down and tried to crrush them with her abdome, but they moved out of the way. She then shot out poisonous stingers, and one hit Chase, and poisoned him. Marshall:" Chase you ok?" Chase:" I'm fine." Marshall:" Here use this bezoar, Evvie told me it stops poison." Chase took the bezoar, and put it over where he was stung. Marshall:" Better?" Chase:" It's kinda gross." The Queen Bee shot more stingers. Skye took to the Sky, and pushed the Queen Bee against the wall of the hive. More bees came and tried to sting everyone else. Skye kept hitting the Queen Bee until it's stinger fell to the ground. It started to fly out of control, and land on top of Evvie. Evvie:" Get this thing off me!" They all get back in the TARDIS, and they take off. Marshall puts on the mask that dropped from the Queen Bee. Marshall:" Hey guys, I'm a bee, bzzzz!" Everyone laughed at Marshall, even Zoe who couldn't resist. Pepper:" I don't think that was was the Queen's most 'Bee-utiful' day at all get it?" Everyone stopped laughing, and looked at Pepper with blank faces. Pepper:" Pft... everybodies a critic." The TARDIS lands, and they find themselves in a dungeon. On top of the Doctor sees another blue TARDIS just like his. 10th & 11th Doctor:" Oh no." Rubble:" Hey Doctor, who is that guy?" 11th Doctor:" We're both the Doctor." 10th Doctor:" Which are you?" 11th Doctor:" 11th. Why are you here?" 10th Doctor:" I'm here finding Rose Tyler, she was with me in the TARDIS, and she just vanished, and I tracked her here." 11th Doctor:" I'm looking for Amy Pond." 10th Doctor:" Who's Amy Pond?" 11th Doctor:" You'll find out, probably after your 11th regeneration." Zoe:" Can someone please point me to what is going on here?" Cyril:" Wait a minute, TARDIS, 900 years, regeneration! You're a Time Lord!" 11th Doctor:" Yes and I seem to have crossed my own timeline, I'm not supposed to do that." Everest:" Well if you're the future version of him, wouldn't remember crossing your own timeline." 11th Doctor:" It's not that simple. It's... well it's..." 10th Doctor:" It's a timey wimey... spacey wacey... time... thing. Very hard to explain." Amy Pond:" DOCTOR!!!" 11th Doctor:" That was Amy!" Zoe:" Well then come on!" 11th Doctor:" I'm coming for ya Amy Pond!" Amy Pond was tied up being horded by armored skeletons, until Marshall used his sword on them, and set Amy free. Amy Pond:" Dogs using swords? What world is this?" 11th Doctor:" Not sure." 10th Doctor:" Not a clue." Amy Pond:" Who's this now?" 11th Doctor:" Amy Pond, 10th Doctor." 10th Doctor:" Have you seen a girl named Rose Tyler?" Amy Pond:" No..." ???:" Hey, quit it, this isn't fair!" Two skeletons were carrying a female mechanic. Amy Pond:" That woman, she tricked me, she made them think I was her, her name is Amy too!" Amy:" Oh, hello again. Ow, get off of me!" Cyril shot the skeletons with his bow. Amy Pond:" Hey what was the big deal back there. I was almost enslaved by those things!" Amy:" Uh... w-what are you talking about, I don't even know you, heh." Amy Pond:" You do so, you roped me then you left me for them to take!" 11th Doctor:" Interesting, and why would they need you? You don't seem important." Amy:" Hey! Speak for yourself mister, you are handsome by the way." 11th Doctor:" Was that really necessary, right after you let those things take my friend?" Amy:" At least she would've died pretty. I can't even paint my finger nails." Zoe:" What exactly is going on here?" Evvie:" Oh... welcome to my world. Hey losers, she's a mechanic for crying out loud, they needed more traps down here, and she's the only one who can obviously biuld the kind they need. But if you ask me, they could have tried to enslave the Lihzahrds instead. They seem to have better traps." Pepper:" Did you just say lizards?" Evvie:" Lihzahrds, not lizards you moron!" 10th Doctor:" She has problems." Evvie:" My point is, we need her. She is important to our group." 11th Doctor:" Well then, now I got back my Amy, let's she and I get back in the TARDIS, before my time line is crossed for to long." Evvie:" You're leaving us?" 10th Doctor:" They need to. He crossed his own time line, if he doesn't leave, we will all be in big, big, big, big, big, big trouble." Marshall:" Well then, it was nice to meet you 11th Doctor." 11th Doctor:" Uh... you to, I guess." They get in the TARDIS, and head of back to London. 10th Doctor:" Right then, we still need to find Rose Tyler so Allons-y!" They all get back in the TARDIS, and find themselves in an underworld place. Zoe:" Um... where are we?" Doctor:" Don't know, but apparently we're supposed to be here." Evvie:" It's the underworld, prepare yourselves. We are going to summon ourselves a Wall of Flesh. You know what that means Cyril." Cyril:" Yes... I... I understand." Marshall:" Wait, what does it mean?" Cyril:" It means you will have to kill me." Everyone:" WHAT!!!" Cyril:" There is something called a Guide Voodoo Doll. It is a doll that looks like me, and you have to throw it into the lava to summon the WOF (Wall of Flesh)" Marshall:" But we can't do that! We help people, we don't hurt them." Evvie:" Seriously, you just had no problem killing a living brain, and wearing a the head of a dead bee." Marshall:" That's different, we had to do that!" Cyril:" Well now you have to do this. Now, what you must do is kill a Voodoo Demon. He will be carrying a doll that looks like me." Marshall:" NO! WE WON'T DO IT, AND YOU CAN'T MAKE US!" Marshall started to get emotional, he couldn't handle killing an actual person. Alfred:" Listen Marshall, as long as Cyril is on this land, he will be able to respawn after death in the morning. Why it happens to everyone whom lives here." Marshall:" 'Sniff' It does?" Alfred:" Of course. Iternal death is non-existant in this world. But it does hurt I'll give you that." Marshall:" Well, I guess I couldn't feel to bad then, but I don't want to be the one to it." Chase:" I'll do it so you don't have too Marshall. I understand how you feel about it." Marshall:" Thanks Chase." All of a sudden Evvie felt dizzy. Evvie:" Gah, ug..." Cyril:" Evvie, you ok?" Evvie:" I'm fine you idiots! I... I just... I think we should get a move on." Cyril:" Right then, here comes a Voodoo Demon. Get him." Chase shot a tennis ball at the demon with his tennis ball cannon, he didn't see the lava underneath the demon though, and when it hit the doll fell into the lava. The doll started burning, and with it, Cyril as well. He screamed in pain as the lava consumed the doll. Then a WOF started forming behind them. Cyril was gone for the time being, and a Wall was born. And it spoke in a creepy female tone. WOF:" Hahahahahaha! Suprise! You will never kill me!" Evvie: The Wall of Flesh, she is very powerful." Marshall:" THE WALL OF FLESH... IS A WOMAN???" Alfred:" Yes, quite correct, and if we don't start fighting soon, those babies of hers, known as the hungry, will consume us." Marshall:" I got this!" He called out his hose. Marshall:" I'M... FIRED... UP!!!" His hose sprayed at the hungry, and they began to disapate. This made the Wall angry. WOF:" NOOOOOOO!!!! MY BABIES!!!! You will PAAAAAAAY!!!" She shot a laser from her eye, and it knocked Marshall of the cliff, but he grabbed the ledge. Zoe ran after him. Zoe:" Marshall, no!" Marshall:" Zoe, pull me." Zoe:" Grab my paw!" Marshall grabbed her paw. She tried to pull him up, but the beast shot again and almost hit Zoe, and she accidentley let go, and he and started to fall into the lava below him. Zoe:" NOOO!!! I..." She closed her eyes, and started to cry, and she whispered something so the others wouldn't hear. Zoe:" I love you..." She turned around, with an angry look on her face, she knew the best way to deal with this, and she didn't care if would get her dirty or not. She ran towards the beast, little did she know Chase was getting the same idea, and they both hopped into the mouth of the Wall. Evvie:" Are they crazy?" Rocky:" They'll get themselves killed too!" Everest:" Don't say that. Besides, remember what Alfred said? If they die, they respawn in the morning, you know, like a video game." Alfred:" Precisley, plus, they might be on to something, come on let's all get in the mouth, while the Doctor uses his space and time machine to smash into the eyes, that's where it's weakest." Doctor:" Right then, Allons-Y!" Evvie:" That is really getting my nerves Doctor!" Everyone, except for the Doctor, hopped in the mouth. Meanwhile... Chase and Zoe were inside. Zoe:" Wait, why did you follow me?" Chase:" Marshall is my best friend, and I need to avenge him. Why did you come?" Zoe:" Between you and me, I really liked that cute little dalmation. Now hurry, mabye we can find a heart or something." Chase:" Right!" Zoe found the heart of the Wall, and started smashing herself into it. Chase did the same, but with his Terra Blade, and the others came to help. Meanwhile on the outside, the Doctor was using the TARDIS to samsh, one her eye balls. WOF:" You are starting to annoy me mister Doctor!" She used her very large tongue to crush the TARDIS. But another TARDIS came. It was the 11th, and Marshall came out of the TARDIS, and landed a big hit on the other eye ball. WOF:" AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!" The Wall exploded, letting everyone out, and leaving an obsidian brick box full of goodies behind. Zoe saw Marshall, and her head exploded with tears as she hugged him tightly. Zoe:" Oh Marshall, I thought I'd never see you again for good! How did you come back?" Alfred:" Doesn't anybody listen to a word I say?" Evvie:" To be fair, you're an old man, nobody listens to half the things you say." Marshall:" Actually, before I fell in the lava, the 11th Doctor caught me in the TARDIS, and I fell in his pool." Zoe:" Marshall, I really need to tell you something." Marshall:" What is it?" Zoe:" I..." She lowered her voice, so the others can't hear. Zoe:" I love you. And I want to be with you forever, no matter what." Marshall:" Well now you can." He kissed her fore head, and her eyes closed and her tail waged. Ryder:" Pups, is that you?" They all heard Ryder's voice from inside the Obsidian. Chase:" Ryder?" Rose Tyler:" Oi, what's goin' on here? Lemme out, this isn't funny." The 10th whispered to 11th 10th Doctor:" You need to go." 11th Doctor:" Right." The 11th left, and the 10th used his sonic to soften the brick. Rose and Ryder came out, and they couldn't believe what they saw. Chase:" Ryder!" Chase knocked Ryder down and licked him like crazy. Ryder:" Haha! Ok Chase, enough." Rose:" Any want to explain the talkin' dogs, or is that the TARDIS, gettin' into my head again?" Doctor:" Neh... different world, different rules really." Rose:" Never mind." They grab the goods, and all head back to the surface, and find that the land has changed. Hallow everywhere. Marshall:" Whoa, it's a lot different from last time." Evvie started getting dizzy again. Alfred:" Evvie, are you quite alright?" Evvie:" I... 'cough' I'm fine. Just a cold." Marshall:" Then let's get you back to the house for some rest." Evvie:" Yeah, sure." Zoe came with them. She never wanted to leave Marshall's side again. Everyone else seemed happy, Cyril returned, and Alfred loved his new life as a clothier. Zoe was his regular, and he did it for her for free, only because she missed her friend Blythe. But they are all about to find out later, that Marshall was right about something a long time ago. Something that had to do with Evvie. And Marshall knew it. He knew it right from the beggining of her strange illness. TO BE CONTINUED IN: PAWRARIA Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Random Category:Romance Category:Minecraftia Category:Funny Category:Danger Category:Friendship